


Sammy

by ArcheryGirl1101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Angry Bobby Singer, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Parental Bobby Singer, Parental Dean Winchester, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheryGirl1101/pseuds/ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: Sequel to "Always Be The Little Brother"
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer & John Winchester, Dean Winchester & John Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: OK! OK! Arm is Twisted! Tap Out!! Tap Out!
> 
> *Sigh* Much better
> 
> I tried searching for my Original File so either I deleted it or changed the name of the file. I have A LOT stored away, collecting so much Dust... I don't remember writing ANY of them.
> 
> Here goes...

It had been a week, no sign of the witch so far, she had practically dropped off the face of the Planet. John dove head first into his research, Bobby both commended and despised this, with John only focussing on the job that left Dean to pick up the pieces. 

Sam was more than content to be around Dean, he threw hissy fits when Dean couldn't be there. Bobby, or 'Buba' as Sam had been calling him for three days straight offered to take the load from Dean's shoulders but that look in Dean's eye, as if he was betraying Sam, John and even Bobby for even considering resting for a moment... Bobby may have suckered John in the face for it... several times now.  
John cared about Sam, he did but this wasn't ideal. What if Yellow Eyes found them like this? Sam was vulnerable, Dean was his soldier but soldiers got tired. 

John knew all too well that Dean would happily throw himself at Yellow Eyes' feet just to keep Sam safe, it broke John's heart that he had manipulated his eldest into becoming the lightening rod for the family but there was no turning back now. Dean would do whatever it took to keep Sam safe, so would John and Bobby but a brother's love... John admitted to himself that Dean was far more than just a brother, carer, guide, hero, tutor, enabler, defender, the list went on. John missed Dean, who he was before Yellow Eyes stole Mary and killed every piece of John that cared, Sam became Dean's responsibility at four years old and still to this day, at twenty six, hasn't stepped down from that mantle. John knew he deserved every hit Bobby gave him but neither Hunter released their grip on what they thought was right.

Sam had napped for a whole twenty minutes before waking up, screaming. Those sounds lasted five seconds before Dean worked his magic

"Heya Sammy, feeling better yet?" Dean had tucked Sam into his chest, gently resting his chin atop of Sam's fuzzy head, Sam gripped Dean's maroon shirt for with all his one-year-old might. Sam was developing a fever, making the already exhausted baby even worse, Dean faired no better, always answering his brother's cries through the night, he wasn't sick, his immune system could fight off baby illness without a sweat. Even if he was ill that wouldn't stop the elder Winchester from doing his job.

Sam groaned, miserable in his state. Dean had to laugh, Sam hated being sick, always had. In baby form it was even harder to communicate what he wanted.

"You hungry?" Dean swayed side to side

Sam made what Dean deciphered to be a positive mumble "I think we've still got some of that gunk you spat all over Bobby last time. Want that or old fashioned milk this time?"

Sam pulled a face, milk made his stomach twist

"OK. Gunk it is" Dean hoisted Sam a little higher, holding the back of his head while he bundled down the stairs

"Bobby? Dad? Anyone around?" Dean called, he could hear faint sounds of arguing from the backyard. Great... more black and blue eyes with wounded egos to pussyfoot around Dean rolled his eyes at the commotion outside. He would forever look up to his Dad but given what's happened lately Dean had began to question whether John was actually worried about Sam. Being distant is one thing, John had been for most of Sam and Dean's life but this, this was on a whole new scale. Shoving his doubtful thought to the side for now Dean plastered on a smile and focussed on his task, feeding Sammy.

"I can't believe you like this stuff, dude. You've always had a taste for veggies" Dean commented, sitting on a battered chair, Sam on his lap, his arm firmly wrapped around his tiny middle and began to feed his little brother one handed.

Sam kept twisting away when the spoon got near his lips

"Sammy, come on, I know you're hungry and I know you're tired. Wanna meet the airplane?" Dean mock whistled, Sam opened his mouth and ate. Worked every time. Damn Airplanes.

Once feeding was out of the way, Dean rocked Sammy, humming Metallica under his breath and once again Sam was out for the count. Breathing a sigh of relief he posted himself by the window, knowing Bobby would see his hard work and not fire buck salt this time as a warning. Dean smiled down at Sammy, stroking his fuzzy locks Dean planted himself on the couch, may as well get some shut eye for five minutes before Sam wakes up again, not doubt he'll need changed in an hour or something. Dean laid down, supporting Sam as he did. He could hear footsteps approaching the back door but that was all Dean heard.  
Bobby entered first to see evidence of Sam's feeding on the table, he spotted Dean on the couch, asleep. Bobby had to withdraw a sigh, even in sleep Dean look concerned for Sam, his brows knitted and his hold safe and secure. Bobby wished Dean would let him help but it was practically talking to the wall. John said nothing, he barely glanced at his sons as he returned to research. Bobby shook his head, excusing himself so he didn't slap John silly again.

"If you've got something to say, Bobby, just get it over with" John commented to Bobby's retreating back

"Dean ain't Sam's dad! You are. It's about damn time you actually looked after those boys! Dean is tired, John. Get your head outta your ass and the books and watch Sam for five minutes so Dean can rest. You put too much on that boy. You know it, I know, even Dean knows it but he wouldn't dare say a word about it!"

"That's enough!" John barked

Both froze as Sammy whimpered, Dean subconsciously stroked his back, his hand resting on Sam's head, to cover his ear. He looked annoyed but hadn't woken up. Sam calmed down moments later.

"Get out" Bobby ordered

"'Cuse me?"

"You ain't deaf, Idjit. Get out, I'll happily drag your sorry ass out of my house"

"Thought you wanted me to watch Sam"  
Bobby almost saw red "You get smart with me again and you'll be facing the floorboards. I'll watch Sam, I'll tell Dean you went out on a lead"

"I found one anyways, did this morning before you ranted off again. I'll come back in a few days, pick up the boys and get out of your space

Bobby rolled his eyes "Sure, and I'm the Pope"

John didn't respond, his already packed duffel was at the door and he left. Bobby kept an ear out, least it wasn't the Impala that left this time.

An hour had passed and Sam had woken up, Bobby only noticed because he peeked up from his book and spotted Sam's green doe eyes staring back

"Hey Sam, you OK?" Bobby could smell the issue, least he wasn't wet. Now came the challenge, he had to get Sam out of Dean's iron grip. Of course being a Hunter meant being a light sleeper. As soon as his

arms were lifted away from Sam Dean's eyes fluttered, he wasn't awake but he wasn't asleep either.

"Ch'risto" He mumbled, sloppily flailing his arms back to Sam

"Just me, son"

"Dad?" 

Bobby would never admit how that word made his chest tighten, especially from Dean.

"Just Bobby, Dean. I'm gonna watch Sam, you get a few more hours. You need it" The Winchester watched through blurred visuals of Bobby holding Sam like he was supposed to. Dean couldn't battle his way into waking up, his head dropped to the side, Bobby held the side of Dean's face "I'm sorry you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders, son. I'll take care of Sam for a bit, promise"

Dean hadn't heard any of it but Bobby didn't mind. He hiked Sam up, to then keep him at arm's length "You're a stinker, huh?" 

Sam giggled, "Buba!"

"Shh shh shh, don't wanna wake up Dean do we?"

"De!"

Bobby watched as Dean smiled in his sleep, he rolled onto his side and his smile kept for another moment

"You two need each other, son, I think you always will. However right now you and I have a little something to take care of first"

Dean woke up on his own nearly an hour later. He was immediately aware of his position, he was on his side, one arm was underneath him, the other laying against his stomach. He jolted up, terrified he had dropped his brother. He panted in fear, knowing better to scream Sam's name right now, he stumbled to his feet spinning in circles

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Dean?" Bobby came in to sight

"Bobby!" The fear in Dean's eyes said enough

"He's over here, helping me build" 

That got Dean's heart to slow itself from punding out his ribs "Build?"

"Yeah, we're building a tower"

Dean was lost, "What?"

"See?"

Dean spotted Sam on the floor, surrounded by coloured blocks, some stacked, others wet from gum marks "De! De! Buba!" Sam rambled in baby talk to announce what he had done

"Hey Sammy, good gob, buddy" Dean joined Sam on the floor, careful not to move the chaos around him

"De! De!"

"That's me, Sammy" Dean booped his brother on the nose, exaggerating a gasp "Oh no, Sam! I got your nose"

Sam echoed the gasp, planting both chubby arms around his head, "Gah!"

"Hold still, I'll put it back" Dean bounced his hand off Sam's face "There you go!" Dean played with Sam for a couple hours, fed him, changed him again and allowed Sam to crawl around for a bit, keeping in sight of course.

"Thanks, by the way" Dean comments to Bobby who had his nose in a book

"Huh?"

"I was saying thanks, you know, for watching Sam earlier. Guess I didn't make it easy, huh?"

"You thought I was a Demon this time, made sure no silver was close by this time"

Dean blushed in embarrassment "Sorry,"

"Save it, son. You've built you're whole life around protecting that kid, you used to do it when you were snot-nosed brat too"

"Where did Dad go?" Dean asked, bouncing Sam on his legs, holding him gently by the ribs

"He got a lead, hopefully one that actually gets us somewhere"

"What if Sam doesn't change back?" Dean wondered, his expression falling as if it were somehow his fault

"He will, son. Quit looking like you got rejected to prom, get over here and help with the books, I found a play pen in the attic, must have got it when I was given you two when you were both young. Sam'll be fine for a little while, I put it in sight but not enough for distractin' you"

"OK," Dean relented, perking up at being able to stretch his legs. "I'll be right over here if you need something, 'kay little brother?" Dean charmed to his baby sibling

Sam was babbling nonsense to himself while Dean and Bobby ploughed over books. 

"Holy crap, I think I got it!" Dean cheered after nearly two and half hours. Sam was napping.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Look," Dean rambled about the spell's reversals, all it took was a little blood, some hair, various herbs Dean knew Bobby owned and a match

"Alright, I'll get the equipment, you pack up and get the place ready for Sam to be big again. I'll call you're Dad, see if he picks up this time" Bobby mumbled that last part to himself.

Dean packed everything away in record time, he loved taking care of Baby Sam but he needed his big-little brother back too. Least then they could talk to each other properly and he could give Bobby some needed breathing space. Dean knew they were welcomed at Bobby's but even Bobby Singer had his limitations.

It barely took fifteen minutes to set up, place Sam and the bowl in their spots as Bobby recited the Latin required. Dean dropped the match. After a burst of flames a newly twenty-two year old Sam appeared... naked. Good thing Bobby had placed a blanket over Sam before the ritual. John hadn't answered, only sending a text saying he was burning the body of the Witch for good measure.

Dean scrambled to his brother's side "Heya Sammy"

"Dean? Dean! Oh my God, the Witch, she was there and I got pinned and I thought I could handle it without needing to call you and I-- why am I nude?" Sam rushed to cover up his private area.

Dean shook his head, "Come on, gigantor. I'll fill you in, after you get some pants on. Here!" Dean shoved Sam's old clothes in his face "No-one wants to see that"

"Good to have you back, boy" Bobby greeted 

"Bobby? You're here too?"

"You're at my place, Idjit. Who'd you expect it to be?"

"What about Dad?"

Neither answered, Sam hoped nothing had happened. Dean handed Sam a t-shirt and his hoodie "Dad'll be back later on, he found the Witch who did that to you"

Sam stood up, with some help from Dean "I miss anything?"

"Oh man, you have no idea" Dean smirked, knowing he'd be able to torment Sam with all the blackmail on his phone and Bobby had back-ups. 

For a while things would be alright, once John came home he awkwardly spoke to Sam and gave them orders to leave that night to chase down Yellow Eyes. Two out of the three Winchesters thanked Bobby for everything he had done. He shooed his boys away and watched as the father and sons took of to avenge their mother. 

He had no idea they'd be back at his door in only a week. Three Winchesters set off to face Yellow Eyes, only two Winchesters would come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Once I started I couldn't stop
> 
> Hope this reached or met expectations for those who have waited for this to happen
> 
> Any comments or feedback is welcomed.


End file.
